


Ripples

by Brespese



Category: Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Drive, Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Gen, Spoilers - Kamen Rider OOO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 10:29:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brespese/pseuds/Brespese
Summary: Everything leads to something,





	Ripples

_ ‘’Hino Eiji...’’  _ a familiar voice uttered,  the sudden sound caused Eiji to open his eyes. Despite all his travels, what he saw just confused him. In front of Eiji was a seemingly endless white void, no surfaces, no land, no significant...anything, however there was one very prominent figure which caused Eiji to reflexively grasp for his hip. Standing up straight in the middle of the room, the source of the voice was a man dressed in a black suit, a purple shirt and small wired rimmed glasses. A small unsettling puppet that had been burned into Eiji’s mind. 

 

_ ‘’Doctor Maki’’ _ Eiji replied, still reaching for his hip. 

 

‘’ _ There’ll be no need for that Hino, my end has already come’’  _ Maki began fiddling with his doll slightly. 

 

This didn’t reassure Eiji in the slightest, however, once he realized he didn’t have the OOO belt he forced himself into a more ‘’relaxed’’ posture. ‘’ _ Why am I here then?’’  _ Eiji Asked. 

 

_ ‘’The Greeed should have come to an end with me, however, you’re attempting to undo that ending’’  _

 

Eiji didn’t know how to respond  _ ‘’well…Not  _ **_all_ ** _ the Greeed’’ _

 

_‘’Of course, you’re just attempting to resurrect Ankh, however, I am here to warn you that your actions will have consequences. You will create another beginning, one that you will have_ ** _no_** **_power over_** _’’_ Maki’s usually emotionless voice seemed to carry a slight tone of smugness as he said those words. ‘’ _All actions have consequences, even reaching out our arms_ ’’

 

Maki began to reach out his non-doll carrying arm towards Eiji, as the white void slowly began to fill to black. Eiji began to yell ‘’ _ Wait! Dr. Maki! What do you mean new beginnin-’’ _

 

Eiji was jolted awake by a hawk candroid tapping at his head. At first, Eiji was confused but then upon realization on what the candroid meant his eyes opened up wide. He jumped up off of the park bench he was sleeping on and began to sprint towards the Kougami Foundation building (or at least the first ride vendor he could find.) 

 

30 minutes and 1 cell medal later, Eiji had arrived at Kougami’s office. Before Eiji even had the chance to open the door to it he heard Kougami yell out  _ ‘’HINO EIJI,  _ **_HAPPY. BIRTHDAY._ ** _ ’’ _ followed by the  _ very _ worn record starting to play Happy Birthday. 

 

As Hino Eiji walked into the office, he saw a man in a lab coat standing in front of Kougami’s desk. The man made the mistake of awkwardly asking ‘’Um, excuse me! Who’s birthday is it?’’ 

 

_ ‘’It’s the  _ **BIRTHDAY** _ of OUR  _ **_WONDERFUL_ ** _ research my friend!’’  _ despite the information being relayed through Kougami’s very ‘’unique’’ way, hearing this filled Eiji with more excitement than he’d felt in quite a long time.

Eiji peeped in ‘’ _ You mean the research on bringing Ankh back.’’  _

 

Eiji expected Kougami to reply in his typical bombastic manner, however much to his surprise the man in the lab coat spoke up ‘’ _ ah, you must be Hino Eiji, nice to meet you. My name is Krim Steinbelt’’ _ Krim reached his hand out for a shake. 

 

Eiji shook Krim's hand and replied ‘’Nice to meet you, do you think you could give me some information, hopefully in an easy to understand way?’’

 

Krim grinned and said ‘’ _ NO PROBLEM!’’ _ Eiji had to refrain from letting his jaw drop, from the way that those two words had been yelled, he could tell that this person might almost be eccentric as Kougami. Krim continued  _ ‘’Basically, by using technology siphoned from foundation X, me and my partner Tenjuro Banno have been creating artificial lifeforms, similar to the ‘’fake’’ Greeed.-’’ _

 

Krim Paused to draw a breath, but before he could speak he was cut off by Kougami ‘’ **_HOWEVER_ ** _ , these greeed will be able to PERCEIVE the world as it was meant to be! Even though this may limit their desire, it’s a precaution that we should take.’’  _ Kougami looked towards Krim  _ ‘’ _ **_continue!_ ** _ ’’  _

 

_ ‘’Well, we’ve gone over all the main details...um, we’re calling the prototypes roidmudes.’’ _ . After he said this Kougami dismissed Krim and allowed Eiji to take a seat on the sofa across from his desk.

 

He asked Eiji ‘’ _ Any questions’’ _

 

Eiji was about to just leave, however, a vision of Dr. Maki and his dream from earlier popped into his head ‘’ _ These people you’ve got working on the artificial Greed, they aren’t another doctor maki situation are they’’ _ once again Eiji felt himself reflexively reaching for his hip. 

 

Kougami turned towards his window, took a sip of his wine and for once in his life, quietly said ‘’ _ no.’’ _

  
Despite it going against his better judgment Eiji just accepted this. he made his way out the Kougami Foundation building with a large smile on his face, he reached his hand up towards the blue sky above him and thought to himself  _ ‘’Ankh, I’ll see you soon buddy, I still owe you some ice.’’ _

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I've always just been unsure of WHY Steinbelt was making robots with EVERY emotion.


End file.
